Art Imitates Life
by lauryne7878
Summary: Beers, pizza, and a little TV. Kensi and Deeks enjoy another partner bonding night, but this time they're not watching "Top Model." Pure Densi fluff, set sometime in *my* idea of early season five.


_**Author's Note:**__ I originally wrote this for Tumblr at the beginning of October, but thought I'd share it here as well. It takes place at an undetermined time sometime early-ish in season five, but presumes a Densi that's a bit more established. Just a silly fun bit of Densi fluff...hope you all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own it...if I did, this scene would actually have been in the show!_

* * *

"Alright," Kensi calls as she closes Deeks' fridge and moves back towards his living room. "I've got the beers, the pizza's here, what did you pick?"

Stepping back into the room, she glances quickly between the television and where her partner is lounging on his couch. Catching sight of the paused image on the screen, she looks back at Deeks with a disbelieving smirk. "This? Really? _Again?_" she asks.

"Yes, yes, and, uh, yes," he replies with an easy grin that actually reaches his eyes. _Finally_. He puts up his hand to take one of the beer bottles from her, sliding over just enough to make room for her as she curls herself into the space beside him. The couch cushions are soft, and comfortably imbued with his body heat, and Kensi finds herself almost subconsciously tilting even closer to him although there's barely any space between them to begin with.

She shakes her head and takes a sip of her beer, before leaning her elbow on the back of the couch and propping her head on her free hand. "I'm beginning to regret ever introducing you to this show," she murmurs. "You've become obsessed."

"Have not," he shoots back, leaning forward to flip open the lid on the pizza box, which causes the deliciously greasy smell of cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, and just the perfect hint of garlic to waft into the air. "Now, this pizza? That is an obsession." He glances at her with a smile. "One I don't want to get over."

Rolling her eyes at him, but unable not to return the grin, she moves her free hand so that she can poke his shoulder. "Obsession or not, we're supposed to be sharing that. C'mon, Deeks-"

"Thought you were against sharesies?" he lifts one gooey slice from the box and tries to corral the cheese that seems to want to cling both to it and to the remainder of the pizza.

"**Deeks**." Her voice holds a warning now - a playful one, but still. He should know better than to get between her and food. "I'm against you using that word. It creeps me out. But not the principle. Give me a slice before I tell you all the spoilers for the rest of the series."

He quickly complies, and she has to chuckle. She never thought that he'd be so into this show that she'd watched all of during its initial summertime run - but apparently, he _really_ is. In fact, she'd been a little worried about sharing it with him at first. It was a bit violent, and some of the situations were fairly familiar in a way…perhaps too much so, given what he'd been through…and she hadn't been sure if it was the best thing for him to be watching while he was recovering from his experience with Sidorov…but they could only watch so many hours of reality TV and they'd burned through both of their movie collections in fairly short order too.

_Guess that's what happens when you start spending at least three nights a week doing this_, she muses to herself. But he's been doing increasingly well…he's been back to work for a month already, and he's been seeing the specialist Nate had recommended to him on a regular basis (though she suspects that she and Hetty are probably the only ones who know that that's ongoing).

But their impromptu hang out nights hadn't stopped when he'd started to make progress, or when he'd been cleared for field duty. No. If anything, they found themselves spending even more time together…and so, one night, having run out of just about everything else to watch, Kensi cautiously showed him the first couple of episodes.

He was immediately hooked and hungry for more. He loved the plot, and agreed with her that though some parts of it were ridiculous, the characters were really intriguing and the acting well worth the sometimes giant-sized leaps of logic you had to take to follow the action. He seemed to have a different favorite character with each successive episode, though there were a couple he clearly gravitated towards, and was disappointed to learn - after they were a few episodes in - that there were only about a dozen episodes. She'd assured him there would eventually be a second season, and they'd relaxed into watching the show, catching a couple of episodes per night every time she'd come over this week.

After they were both comfortably situated with their pizza, Deeks leaned back into the couch, their shoulders brushing together gently. After pressing play and letting the episode roll, his free hand landed on her bent knee, lightly tracing absentminded circles there. Before long they were both wrapped up in their dinner and the show's action and so Kensi was startled when Deeks laughed loudly at a scene that wasn't really that funny. Quirking an eyebrow at him, she asked. "Care to share the joke?"

"Ahh, it's nothin', Kens," he drawled, looking at her with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Just that I think Agent Briggs has pretty good taste in clothes."

"And that's funny why, exactly?" she says, frowning slightly, not understanding where he's going with this.

"Well, I say clothes, but specifically shirts," he continues, almost as if she hadn't spoken.

"Shirts?"

"Mm," he nods, pointing at the actor on the screen before turning more fully towards her and tugging on the shirt she's wearing - _his_ shirt, in fact. His soft, two-toned raglan softball shirt that she had grabbed and slipped on earlier in the evening after they'd spent some rather pleasurable time working up an appetite for the pizza. "Shirts. Well, shirt. Though I _do_ think it looks better on you than on me...or him, for that matter."

She looks down briefly, seeing where her bare legs peep from beneath the large shirt which hangs a fair bit longer on her than it does on Deeks. For a moment, she watches his fingers play with the hem before she glances back up at the show they'd been watching and sure enough, the actor playing Agent Briggs is wearing the same shirt. Being as familiar with most of Deeks' usual wardrobe as she is, she wonders how she hadn't noticed that the first time she'd watched the series.

But just then Deeks' hands wander a bit further under said shirt, and she puts her pizza and beer on the coffee table so that she can pull him in for a long, slow kiss as they topple over onto the couch. The show plays on, almost forgotten, in the background, and just before Kensi's attention is completely captivated by her very…_persistent_…partner, she has to smile as she remembers a scene from one of the upcoming episodes in which Briggs utters a very familiar, very specific word to one of his fellow agents.

_Touché, indeed_, she thinks, smiling briefly against Deeks' mouth before _**Graceland**_becomes the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
